


The Things We Do

by SplyBox



Series: The Korrasami Chronicles [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplyBox/pseuds/SplyBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is as simple as we ever want it to be and nobody knows that like Korra and Asami. See how Team Avatar learn to navigate this new world that has been created while still fighting those who wish to drag the world back into chaos. Peace is never truly balanced in the wake of war and sometimes the price we pay to maintain balance is high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For The World We Want

“Now I know we have a lot of of business to attend to regarding the state of the Earth Kingdom and it’s rebuilding but since we finally have the two best engineers back in the city at the same time, I want to start this meeting with talking about the expansion of the city.” Raiko regarded Asami and Varrick. “I hope you enjoyed your time off because starting next week we will kick the rebuilding process into overdrive.”

“Sir, I thought we were simply expanding the city and leaving the destroyed buildings in their place?” Asami questioned.

“If anything is done to put the spirit portal in danger, I will shut it down.” Korra warned.

“Don’t worry Avatar, no harm will be done to the area around the spirit portal. The area around the spirit wild will be a protected habitat and Avatar Korra Park is going to be extended to create a larger habitat for the spirits to exist it. I have trusted Master Jinora and Master Tenzin to advise on the design of the area.” Raiko answered, hoping to assuage Korra.

“So what’s this I’ve heard of demolishing the buildings then?” Asami asked. “I thought they would be left alone?”

“I was advised by Chief Beifong that leaving areas for criminal activities to stir would be a bad idea, I trust her judgement so we’ve had groups patrolling the area for the past couple of days.”

“What about all the homeless refugees that are being displaced by those searches?” Korra questioned.

“They are being dealt with.” Raiko barked.

“and what do you mean by being dealt with?” Asami asked. “They deserve to be protected, the Earth Kingdom is in disarray again and anyone looking to find shelter in the United Republic deserves to find it.”

“Then let’s get to our second order of business then, the state of the Earth Kingdom and a how we are going to help it towards new governance.” Firelord Izumi chimed in. “It should come to no surprise that the Earth Kingdom has once again fallen into chaos after the former Prince Wu’s complete disregard for all advice given to him. The lack of information given to the public has tripled banditry and once again plunged Ba Sing Se into a rioting mess. This power vacuum could have easily been avoided had Wu taken control of the kingdom while the details of it’s replacement were worked on.”

“What about the neighboring states wanting to join the United Republic?” Korra asked. “Shouldn’t that be seen as a priority too? We don’t want chaos that close to the border do we?”

“Those negotiations are ongoing.” Raiko answered indignantly.

Korra couldn’t believe how little Raiko actually cared about the world around him.

“So what’s the plan then? Stabilizing Ba Sing Se and hoping that the rest of the Earth Kingdom sorts itself out?” Korra asked, annoyed that no one wanted to touch the subject. “We need troops out there stabilizing the states, we can’t risk having the Earth Kingdom sorting itself out by itself. More importantly we can’t risk any remaining Red Lotus fanatics grouping together. We need intel. We need, we need…” Korra hated to say it. “We need intel from Kuvira. She’s the last person to unionize the kingdom.”

“We can arrange that.” Raiko stated solemnly.

Korra finally backed down as Fire Lord Izumi took the floor and laid out a plan of stabilizing the Earth Kingdom. She had nothing further to add, she was worried about the remnants of The Red Lotus amassing more followers and wanted whatever hideouts they had, smoked out. The Fire Lord’s plan seemed thorough enough; she would lend her troops to help spread as many troops as possible across the kingdom, they would bring peace to the area by squashing whatever local bandits were causing trouble, then they would help whatever governor of state with food supplies and rebuilding, they would leave a small group of soldiers to help defend the states and bring the governors to Ba Sing Se once everything was stabilized to work out a way for all the states to cooperate together as one nation, if at all possible. Korra would help where needed, starting with Ba Sing Se, but first she wanted to assurance that the neighboring states would be given fair terms in whatever was done to allow their merger to the United Republic.

\---

“That meeting went great!” Korra said sarcastically.

“It wasn’t that bad; we have a pretty solid plan for rebuilding the Earth Kingdom, Future Industries has a new contract to repair the broken rail lines and redesign the infrastructure in Ba Sing Se, and Raiko is caving towards helping the refugees.” 

“Yeah, I just hope he doesn’t stall on it too long, he’ll be needing a new door if he does.”

“Don’t worry, I know how he works. I had to work with him very closely when I was redesigning the city and he’ll cave after a while with enough prodding. Why don’t we get some lunch?”

\---

“What are you doing Bolin?” Opal questioned her boyfriend who was busy cramming his clothes into a suitcase as she walked into their shared room on Air Temple Island.

“I’m packing up, Team Avatar is bringing peace to the Earth Kingdom. You better start packing too.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Korra just swung by, said we were leaving for Ba Sing Se tomorrow and that team Avatar is back in action. I finally get to do what I originally wanted to do 3 years ago, I get to restore peace in the Earth Kingdom, and maybe my family can finally go back home.”

“I’m glad you finally get to do what you meant to do originally but are you sure Korra wants me to come too? I’m not really part of team Avatar.”

“I’m one hundred fifty percent sure, now come on; let’s go get lunch, Korra invited us to join her and Asami.”

\---

“So where exactly are we going for lunch?” Asami asked, “I have no idea what is open.”

“We could go to Wan’s, they just reopened up a couple of days ago. Most of uptown is still intact so all the restaurants there are opening up one by one.” Opal answered.

“sounds great!” Korra responded.

\---

“So what is the plan for the city expansion anyway?” Bolin asked. “I really can’t see them extended downtown as far as they would need to because Aang’s memorial and Air Temple Island is in the way.”

“So far is looks like the buildings left standing will be demolished for safety concerns, outside of that businesses that plan on reopening in the area will be rebuilt in the area and the city will be extended somewhat towards Air Temple Island.” Asami answered. “I’m still pushing for Future Industries to have a large campus instead of a single building with my manufacturing spread out.”

“So that incredibly long ferry ride will be cut in half?” Bolin asked.

“Something like that. The specifics still need to be discussed, which I’m hoping to do tomorrow with Raiko. Regardless, I’m going to have to split my time between team Avatar and rebuilding the city; I don’t trust Varrick to plan the city intelligently.”

“Knowing him, he’d set some hippo cows loose and plan the roads around that.” Korra said sarcastically. 

Their food finally arrived and the four of them dug in. The restaurant specialized in Fire Nation Cuisine and it took Asami some coaxing to get Korra to order the spiced pig chicken. Asami had ordered an array of prepared fish wraps while Bolin and Opal shared an order or fire flakes and hot onion rings. 

“We are inviting Officer Moody too, right?” Bolin asked.

“Of course we are, he’s part of team Avatar too.” Korra said. “Whether he wants to come or not is up to him, I imagine he wants to see  his boyfriend  in Ba Sing Se.”

Everyone laughed.

“Where is he anyway? Korra asked. “I wanted to invite him but I had no idea where he would be.” 

“Probably at the police station, that’s where he’s been living the past week.” Opal answered. “You’d think he’d be spending time with his family.”

“Why don’t we all go down there and surprise him?” Bolin asked.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Korra said excitedly, causing Opal and Asami and to share glances of disbelief.

\---

The four of them entered the police station to a confused desk clerk.

“Um, how can I help all of you?” She asked.

“We’re here to talk to Detective Grumpypants. This is very important business.” Bolin answered.

“I’m sorry?” She answered with an increasingly confused look growing on her face.

“We’re here to see Detective Mako.” Opal exclaimed. “Please excuse my boyfriend, he’s an idiot. And also Mako’s brother.”

“I see, I’ll go get him; he just got back from lunch.” The clerk said, disappearing around the wall behind him.

“How rude, he went to lunch without us.” Bolin said.

“And we went to lunch without him, we’re even.” Opal said flatly.

“There he is!” Korra exclaimed as Mako walked into the lobby of the police station.

Mako, already confused by the desk clerk declaring that a deranged family member was here to see him, was further embarrassed realizing his whole group of friends had dragged him away from his job. “What are all you doing here?”

“Well we wanted to invite you to lunch but we had no idea where you would be so we just called it a double date.” Bolin said. 

“But what we’re really here to do is invite you on a team Avatar mission into Ba Sing Se.” Korra said.

“I don’t know, Beifong has me really busy right now, I don’t think she’d be happy if I just left in the middle of my work.”

“I don’t care, go ahead.” Lin said, who just happened to be walking into the building. “You’ve been working hard the past month protecting that insufferable idiot Wu, you deserve a vacation with your friends.”

“Thanks Chief.” 

“Don’t mention it, you have 2 weeks, spend it wisely.”

“Woo hoo! Team Avatar is back in action!” Bolin yelled, grabbing everyone into a large bear hug.  



	2. For The People We Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air has always been a peaceful place, even with the two middle children flying around and playing chicken with the air ship. The Krew and Tenzin’s family head to Ba Sing Se to begin restoring the Earth Kingdom.

The night before their departure for Ba Sing Se was a hive of activity; Bolin and Opal frantically packing for a trip of unknown length, Korra watching with fondness as Asami inspected the airship meticulously, and Mako finding arrangements to travel back to the city in two weeks time.

Asami tried assuring Mako that Future Industries would send an airship for him, that he didn’t need to harass the booking office because she was the CEO. He didn’t care, she could hear him down the hall in her makeshift headquarters in city hall, bugging her airship organizer to make sure she understood how important it was that the airship come on time. 

Raiko was already upset that he had to find space for Future Industries and that Asami would be disappearing for another week, she didn’t need Mako making a huge scene right now. She decided to go calm the growing disaster.

“Mako, calm down. I guarantee the airship will come on time, why are you so tense right now?” “I’m not tense, I just want to make sure I get back on time.”   
“Mako, I’ll fly the damn thing myself if I need to. I signed up to charter people to and from Ba Sing Se because I know we’re the most reliable company for the job, now stop worrying.”

“I just can’t help but remember the last time I was in Ba Sing Se, I don’t want that to happen again I guess.”

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine. Now please stop bugging Liang, she is just trying to work.”

“Alright, I’ll get packing. See you tomorrow.”

One fire put out, Asami thought, now to tend to the raging bushfire that is President Raiko, who was very displeased that the head engineer was leaving the city once again. Two times in a month, he had yelled at her. She gingerly entered his office, resisting the urge to slam the doors open like her girlfriend would.

“Listen Mister President, you said that next week is mostly demolition? Correct?”

“That is correct.”

“And you have my proposals as well as my survey reports of all the buildings, correct?”

“That is correct as well.”

“Then all my work for next week is done, everything comes down to demolition and clean up; which happen to be the only thing I could trust Varrick can do alone.”

“I’m still not happy with you leaving.”

“Then sue me, I’ve done everything you’ve asked me to do and I’ll be working like mad for the next 5 years making this city perfect. And I know you’re still not happy about my desire to open a full campus for Future Industries but the planning committee already approved it. I’m not sure why you have a problem with Republic City’s biggest company growing and expanding but to be honest, I don’t really care.”

Asami couldn’t resist the urge to slam the door to his office shut on her way out, it was stupid to have such decorated doors in a government building anyway.

\---

The departure of the ‘fully-equiped Future Industries Airship’ was delayed by Tenzin constantly arguing about who was coming. First it was just Jinora, when Ikki gave a compelling argument why she should come, which made Tenzin feel bad about leaving Pema with Meelo and Rohan, so it was just going to be Tenzin. But then he felt bad about leaving his family behind for the foreseeable future; so now Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, and Kai of course, were now joining Team Avatar to Ba Sing Se; leaving Bumi and a few of the more knowledgeable airbenders and acolytes running the island.  They would be landing at the Royal Palace in 8 hours time provided the winds were favorable and long as Asami Sato was at the helm, everything would be fine.

“So back to this huh?” Korra questioned. “Heading into the Earth Kingdom, on one of your ships, saving the world.”

“The only difference is this time you know I’m flirting with you.” Asami answered, causing Korra to blush. “Still, that was nice back then. Those late night talks between us up here in the bridge, I really appreciated how close our friendship grew those nights. I felt like I didn’t even care if we ever started dating, that your trust in me was enough. I cherished those moments while you were gone, I held onto those memories on the cold and lonely nights. They kept me warm and made me feel loved.”

“I’ve said this before, many times, and I’ll say it again probably over and over again but that’s so sweet.” Korra breathed. “And also, you’re a total nerd dork.”

“Hey, I’m your nerd dork. And you’re mine.”

“We are probably the most powerful power couple in the whole world. You, the most beautiful and smartest engineer in the world.”

“And you, the all powerful Avatar who vanquished the literal entity of darkness and chaos,” Asami interrupted, “as well as the most infamous terrorist in the world.”

“Don’t forget about me being the savior of the Air Nation!”

“How could I?” Asami replied.

“I’m really glad you’re coming with us to Ba Sing Se, at least for the first week.” Korra said. “I don’t think I could imagine time away from you right now.”

“Well I kind of need to come, don’t I? Ba Sing Se is probably a total mess and I would love to get a say in infrastructure designs if I could. I would love to rid Ba Sing Se of the segregation, if at all possible.”

“If you can rid the world of the lower ring, I’ll be thoroughly impressed. Besides, I thought you were more on the mechanical side? Like Satomobiles and stuff.”

“I spread my interests now, the city redesign kind of required that. I spent a month straight studying city design documents, studying all the city regulations, taking inspiration from Zaofu and Capital City. Trying to work around and work with the vines were, interesting and challenging.”

“That sounds like such a PR answer.”

“Okay, it sucked, but it kept my mind off of other things.”

The slightest broach of their three years of separation was still a sore spot. Asami understood why Korra left, and why she only wrote once, and why she didn’t want her to come down to the Southern Water Tribe with her; but she still didn’t understand why she disappeared the way she did. She might never understand. It was hard enough for Korra to talk about the day she was nearly killed by Zaheer never mind the dark days of her recovery. But she had recovered, she was stronger and braver than ever. She still bared physical scars from that fight and still suffered the occasional nightmare but those fears would diminish over time. And Asami would be there for her on those nights where the dark is Korra’s worst fear, when she wakes up in a sweat and a panic, when she is too panicked because of some thunder and lightning.

Korra appreciated all the time she spent with Asami, following her around the past few days with polarbear-puppy dog eyes, helping her with maintenance on the airship yesterday, listening to her talk technical stuff, watching her sketch out ideas and prototypes, sneaking glances of Asami studying her before leaning back down to her sketch book. She liked being Asami’s model. She was surprised at how reposed Asami had been since losing her father, she wondered if it hadn’t set in yet, and worried about what would transpire once it finally clicked. Korra knew loss and knew how it still bit at her, that day she lost her past lives connection, it was another source of pain during her recovery. But she didn’t want to let Asami stew in her mind.

"So," Korra broke the silence, "I know this might be a sore subject, but how are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" Asami asked. 

"I saw that thousand yard stare you were giving the remnants of the colossus. If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

"I'm fine, honest."

"Asami, we're both a little rough around the edges after everything that's happened to us. Just let me know what you need, when you need it, and I'll drop everything to make it happen."

“Sorry to interrupt,” Tenzin said as he made his way up to the bridge, “just wanted to ask how long the rest of the flight will be, Ikki and Meelo are starting to get restless.”

“It’s barely been an hour.” Korra said.

“You know Meelo and Ikki, they are very energetic. I just stopped them from racing around the outside of the ship.” Tenzin said as a blur of orange sped past the window.  “And there they are doing it anyway.”

“Relax, I’m sure they’ll be careful.” Korra stated plainly.

“That doesn’t stop Pema from worrying.”

“Don’t worry,  they’re smart kids, I’m sure they wouldn’t do anything they couldn’t handle. Just let them goof around on the top deck for awhile and let them tire themselves out. Korra can go play with them to make sure they don’t hurt themselves, right Korra?”

“I’m fine with that.”

“Thank you Korra, I appreciate it.” Tenzin said as he left.

“You know, when do I get one of those cool glider suits?”

“I can take your measurements before I leave Ba Sing Se.” Asami said with a playful wink.

“Sounds like fun.” 

\---

As Korra stepped onto the outer deck, she was nearly taken out by a blur of yellow and orange flying around the corner of the ship. Ikki landed and sheepishly apologized. 

“It’s alright Ikki, I just came out to make sure you and Meelo don’t hurt yourself.”

“Daddy asked you to come out here didn’t he? We’re not little kids anymore, I know how to fly around just as well as him and Jinora.” 

“I know you’re no amateur airbender Ikki, I just wanted to get some fresh air. Where is Jinora anyway? I’m surprised she isn’t out here racing you two.”

“She’s inside with Kai,” Ikki said while sticking her tongue out. “Blech. I don’t understand it.”

“What’s not to get? They obviously care for each other a lot. I’m sure you’ll find someone you care about like that.”

“I guess.” Ikki whispered. “I don’t know about boys though, they’re gross. When did you realize you liked Asami?”

“I guess I realized I had a lot of feelings for her when we were escaping the Si Wong Desert but I think I realized that I really liked her romantically when I was back home. She was the only person I missed every day and seeing her again really motivated me to get back to Republic City.”

Ikki was fidgeting around with her hands, like she was questioning whether or how to say something important. “That’s really sweet, you really love her don’t you? I hope I can find someone that loves me just as much as you love Asami.”

“I’m sure you’ll find somebody. You’re smart and funny and caring, I’m sure somebody will fall head over heels for you someday.”

“Thanks Korra, you’re the best. I’m gonna go back to racing Meelo though.”

“Alright, I’ll be here if you need me; stay safe.”

Ikki fastened her wings to her sleeves and took off in a burst of wind. Korra marveled at the elegance of the wingsuits and imagined a suit of her own with watertribe markings and maybe some nifty features personalized just for her, some sort of metal strips she can use as projectiles perhaps. Meelo and Ikki made circles around the ship and stopped only to play chicken with the roof. Both Ikki and Meelo had progressed so far as airbenders since she first met them and were becoming masters in their own right. It probably wouldn’t be too long before they earned their arrow tattoos, hopefully those ceremonies would be less bittersweet for Korra.

It was a little while later when Kai and Jinora joined Korra on the outer deck. Kai had a few kiss marks across his face and both him and Jinora blushed when Korra pointed them out as he furiously wiped them off his face. 

“Thanks Korra, that would have probably made dinner kind of awkward.” Kai said, still wiping away that last of the lipstick.

“Since when did you wear lipstick?” Korra asked.

“Since Asami started living on the island while you were gone. She took me to this fancy store and bought me stuff that I said I liked.” 

“That was nice of her. How often was she on the island?”

“She was there a lot during the first couple of years but she started living out of her office when she started to really dive into her work. She still came by for dinner every now and then and whenever she had a new prototype for the wingsuit. She always talked about how you would love the wingsuit and she would doodle a suit for you and throw around ideas with dad for what the suit should include.”

Korra sighed, she never meant for her absence to hurt her friends as much as it did; especially not Asami.

\---

“How do you think Bumi will do handling Air Temple Island while you’re gone?” Korra asked Tenzin, slowly making her way through her meal.

“I trust he can be regimented enough to lead the training, he was a commander for 15 years; plus he’s got Min and Lia to help him. They are two of the most dedicated airbenders to come out of the initial search for airbenders 3 years ago.”

“Lia has actually been wanting to meet you Korra, she said you inspire her.” Jinora added between bites of her steamed bun. “Something about your relationship with Asami and how spiritually strong you’ve become, it came up when she asked me how you could have possibly made that spirit portal.” 

“Well I should meet her sometime then, it’s not often I can talk to someone who actually appreciates everything I’ve done for the world.” 

Asami coughed under her breath.

“Besides my lovely girlfriend.” Korra added hastily with a lopsided grin towards Asami. “Who managed to organize this lovely trip for us all at the last minute and also managed to hire an amazing chef to cook this meal.”

Dinner had been prepared by the on-staff cooks; when Asami says fully-equipped, she means fully-equipped. The head chef prepared a specialized meal for everyone on board, Asami had briefed her on everyone’s food preferences when she interviewed her, every chef she interviewed was given the chance to prepare a menu for the guest of the ship based on her criteria. She was extremely pleased with Sora’s menu, as well as her culinary prowess, and considered hiring her as a personal chef. Anyone who can blend the cuisines of the different nations so beautifully deserves recognition and Asami was willing to do whatever she could for Sora to further her career.

The meal ended with a toast by Bolin. “Here’s to family, friends, and loved ones.” He said, pointing his glass at his brother, Korra and Asami, and Opal respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of setting up Future Industries to be like a mash up of GE and Honda. Also, queer Ikki. Also, Airbender girlfriends.


End file.
